Chocolate
by ltifal
Summary: A first try on OP section. Zoro just had to comfort her, there no other way it seem...


**Note: first attempt on One Piece section. I hope I don't make them too ooc. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: all character is copyright of Eiichiro Oda**

**Warning: Beware of my English; I'm not living in English speaking country so to speak.**

**Timeline: After Alabasta**

_Chocolate_

'_Don't! She is the devil child!'_

'_Don't be kidding me, she is still a child!'_

'_Lower the ladder.'_

'_Kid! Come on! Climb.'_

'_Don't! If she's here, we are all dead!'_

'_She is a damn child! What we should do! Leaving her behind!'_

'_Climb up kid!' Her tiny feet finally made it to the deck; her tears blurred her but she could still recognize the orange flare around her. The humans were screaming in agony eaten by unforgiving flame._

'_She is devil!'_

'_Devil child!'_

'_She should die!'_

'_Burn her!' A shout as her body began to be engulfed; she saw her arms burning slowly before its sparkle reached her face. 'Burn the devil child! Burn!' She screamed and screamed but no one was there, no one could hear her. The flame suddenly switched to darkness and slowly it suffocated her. She had to run! Now! Where! She screamed again and again. 'Please!' She muffled before she saw a blade glistening on the sky and pierced her heart._

"Ah!" She was abruptly jerked up, eyes wide open, her heart was beating furiously, cold sweat glistening on her forehead and neck. She panted lightly as she checked her body and scanned her surroundings. _Where is she?_ She thought when she suddenly felt a shift beside her. Her reaction was almost instantly as she crossed her arms summoning her hana-hana no mi but stopped as her eyes came across a familiar figure.

"…" She sighed in relief as she ran her hand over her forehead, wiping her brow slightly before quietly slide along the bed.

"Robin?" She froze before her trademark smile emerged on her face as she turned around.

"Yes, navigator-san."

"Where are you going?" She asked stiffen a yawn, eyes only split slightly. It was occurred to her that the younger female fighting from cruising back to the dreamland.

"It's still dark, navigator-san. Go back to sleep, I just need some water."

"Oh… all right." She let out a yawn before going back to slumber. The archeologist dropped down her smile before rotated back and pushed the doorknob. The sky was still black with stars twinkled as if they were asking what's wrong. The girl was smiling sadly before her eyes trailed into the sea. _Saul… Twenty years… and yet I'm never find anyone._ She shifted uncomfortably and looked around the ship. _This crew… when will they sell me out? Or won't they? Can I have that hope?_

She was a newest member of straw-hat pirate only two weeks on board, an outsider once again in her twenty years run. After the crocodile now the straw-hat, she easily manipulated all of straw-hat crew but… one stand in her way. _Kenshin-san…_

"Can't sleep huh?" She widened her eyes before she turned around in alert but quickly smile as she found the person that occupied her head earlier stood behind her. She shivered; if he was going to kill her then she was dead by now.

"That question goes the same to you, Kenshin-san?"

"Tsk, baka onna. I am on the watch."

"Oh, yes."

_One_

_Piece_

One of these days, he would wipe out that annoying smile, he grunted in annoyed. Her previous stance was not gone unnoticed by him. This female was still dangerous but that faraway look and sadden expression began to brother him. He found out not long ago after her 'uninvited recruitment' that she was a very light sleeper. Very alert on her surrounding, and seemed to be ready to attack. He could always spot her woke up on unusual hour when he was on the watch, looking sadly across the ocean. He couldn't really remember why he suddenly had this urge to come down and confronted her tonight. He paused from his thought when the lady in front of him walked down the stair.

"…" The swordman was following her movement slowly, observing and analyzing the situation.

"Kenshin-san, I am going to get a glass of water, do you need anything from the kitchen?" She offered, still smiling much to Zoro's annoyance. Without hearing any answer, she sauntered toward the kitchen. The sword wielder raised one of his eyebrown before decided to trail behind. He paused in front of the door before opened it and find her waiting for the water to be boiled instead. He twitched; spotting the coffee can on her hand

"Water eh?" A chuckle.

"I prefer coffee actually. It helps me." Robin said as she took a spoonful of her favorite beverage only to be stop. "Yes Kenshin-san?" She was surprise for his action, her mind suddenly in alert, her body was tense. _Is he going to kill me?_ Pirate was after all pirates, that was what she learned from her run, she was ready if he did do anything funny.

"Coffee only gives you more nerve." He stated as he took the spoon from her and put the powder back into the can. He could see her tense body before he put the can back into the shelves. He also turned off the fire. "Sit." He ordered before rampaging toward the fridge. The former Ms. All-Sunday still in her alert mode, eyeing him carefully but comply as she quietly sat down on the chair.

The younger male finally seize out a small pot from under the table and milk out from the refrigerator. He poured it into the pan and turned on the stove for small fire. He pulled out a chocolate bar and smirked before he grabbed the knife from the wall. With agile he slashed all the chocolate on air, bar rendered to flakes which quickly dropped into the heating milk. Robin by now was already relaxing before she chuckled and clapped her hands lightly.

"I don't know you can cook?"

"Hmrf, simple basic thing, who cooks for that idiot when that ero-coku is still out?" The green hair stated referring to his captain and their chef.

"Nami?" A groan

"That witch can burn down water." Robin looked at him in amused before he placed something white into the pan, still quietly stirring. Silence issued again but this time the girl finally settled down as she uncharacteristically placed her chin on the table above her crossed hand, watching.

_One_

_Piece_

"Nightmare?" He asked which made her amazed that the quiet sword man was actually quite talkative tonight.

"Why do you assume that?" Another grunt.

"You avoid sleeping." Robin seemed a little surprise but remain composed as she smiled sadly.

"…I am always on the run." She said without even thinking. She paused _what the?_ Why did she suddenly reveal her secret?

"I see." Zoro quietly put of the flame, he finally understand why the person in front of him seemed to be always prepared for attack. Other might not see that but Roronoa Zoro being observant he was, already picked it up the signal even from the first day she on board.

"…" There was another silent between the two before the first mate put the mug down in front of her. "It's hot." He said before dragged another chair across and sat. He carefully slurped his before put it down. The female pirate took in the scent as she blew the steaming hot drink in front of her. When she finally sipped, she couldn't help but filled with warm and comfort.

"It's good."

"It will help you sleep." _The irony_. She thought.

"Kenshin-san?"

"Hn?"

"Are we nakama?" She couldn't help but asked.

"Are we?" Zoro smirked lightly.

"Is that a no?" She stated dejected. He shrugged lightly before drinking the chocolate. Feeling a little disappointed, Robin sipped the beverage again. Both of them were once again welcomed the silent. It was not long before he took his empty mug to the basin. On the other side, Robin finally stiffened a yawn. Her eyes were heavy and threaten her to slip into a deep sleep.

He let out another smirk when he saw she closed her eyes. "Tsk, if we are enemy, you are dead, onna." He chuckled before he put her empty mug away. Out of character, he slowly lifted the sleeping form to the sofa, pulling an extra blanket from the shelves before walking back toward the girl. Carefully he covered her body before walking away. His break was over; Going Merry still needed his watch.

_The end or is it to be continue?_

**Note: simply something to add into ZoRo community :)**


End file.
